Blonde Hair
by lowlaury
Summary: "You look pretty as a blonde." - Missing scene from The Blonde Squad. Maybe. BADE fluff.


**So Amy (_canadianfatcake_) wrote a "realistic" missing scene from _The Blonde Squad_ today. And I just wrote a fluffy, "this would never happen" missing scene. Yay.**

* * *

"So, sushi?"

"Let's go."

The long blonde fake hair still dangling around their shoulders, the three girls made their way out of the auditorium where they had been shooting scenes for Beck's movie all day. Tori had insisted on leaving their wigs on for dinner at Nozu (for some reason she was convinced that blonde hair changed the way people behaved towards her), and both Cat and Jade hadn't been in the mood to argue with the persistent girl about it. However, none of them wanted to stay in their costumes they were wearing for the movie, so they decided to change at least their clothes before they left.

"Are blondes born blond? Or do they turn blonde?" Cat wondered as they were strolling down a hallway in the Hollywood Arts high school to get to the dressing rooms. "I mean, I wasn't born a redhead. Did you know that?" She glanced at them expectantly, but Jade ignored the dizzy girl as usual, while Tori gave her a forced smile so her feelings wouldn't get hurt.

Suddenly, Jade stopped dead in her tracks. The other two girls stared at her questioningly. "I forgot my bag in the auditorium," she said. "You two go ahead, I'll be right back."

And with that she turned around and hurried back to the auditorium, her black heels clattering on the tiled floor. The school was empty except for her and her friends, classes had ended two hours ago and they had just stayed longer to help Beck with his project. Well, she hadn't really agreed to help him. She just didn't like missing chances, and this was definitely another great opportunity to show her talent in front of an audience.

Jade reached the heavy, gray doors of the auditorium and pushed them open. She wasn't expecting to find anyone still in there, but to her surprise all lights were still on, and sat in one of the chairs in front of the screen was none other than her ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver. His head shot up at the unexpected visitor, and Jade was taken aback by his presence as well, so they just stared at each other for a moment before Beck regained his composure first. "Jade."

She couldn't tell if it was more of a question or a statement, but either way there was something weird about his voice. Something that was beyond their usual post-breakup awkwardness that had been biasing their every move ever since _that night_. She couldn't really name it. "I forgot my bag," she told him concisely and took a few steps forward further into the room, looking around for her black Gears of War shoulder bag.

"You're still in your costume," he stated.

Jade turned to look at him. "Tori's idea," she told him. "She thinks blondes are some kind of magical creature, I don't know." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And so do you, apparently."

"Uh, what?" Beck asked confused, running a hand through his hair. An old habit of his he just couldn't get rid of.

"You wrote a screenplay about three blondes." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to get the point. But when he didn't, she added, "As in, is this some kind of fetish of yours?"

He chuckled a little at her conclusion, getting up from his chair and walking closer to the set where she was standing. "You have dark hair," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so?"

"We dated for almost three years," he explained. "And you're really questioning what type of girl I prefer?"

"Well, if I suddenly wrote a play about three black guys, would you start wondering if I had secretly had a crush on Andre the whole time?" she asked, turning away from him to continue looking for her bag.

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a short moment before he answered. "No, not really."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "You never question anything."

Beck let her snappy remark pass without comment, and went to one of the standing flood lights instead, picking up his ex-girlfriend's bag that was hardly visible behind it. He carried it over to Jade, who was standing in front of the desk they had brought in for the movie, and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said. Her back was leaning on the desk, and Beck was now closer to her than he had been in all those three months that had passed since their breakup. And Jade didn't really know what to make of that. His brown eyes were staring directly into her blue ones, and even though an awkward feeling crept up her spine, she never broke their eye contact. The tingling sensation that started unfurling in her stomach wasn't exactly helpful, either.

"You know what," he began after a short while, leaning in closer to her. "Maybe I do have a thing for blondes." Slowly, he brought his face closer to hers, while she pushed herself up from the desk behind her, until their lips met. Careful and gentle at first, as if to rediscover each other after such a long time, their lips moved in unison, and somehow her arms ended up around his neck, while he used both of his hands to place them on her lower back and pull her closer to him. They broke apart for air before they could even really grasp what they were doing. But even though their lips parted, their faces were still only inches apart.

"Actually, I think I just have a thing for you, no matter what hair color," Beck breathed, pressing his lips back on hers, more longing this time. Jade smirked into the kiss, keeping her hands busy with his fluffy hair and wrapping her legs around him. She was now basically sitting on the prop desk, while pressing her body closer to Beck's.

As he was just starting to fumble with the zipper on the front side of her dress, she suddenly broke the kiss and pushed him back. "Shit," she muttered. "I'm supposed to meet Cat and Tori now, I bet they're waiting already."

"Stay," Beck pleaded, brushing her neck with his lips.

"No, Beck," she said, pushing him away again. "We broke up, remember? And I'm still mad at you for giving me the part of the dumb girl when you had Cat or Vega as an option."

He gave her a perky smile. "It's nothing personal, I swear."

She eyed him suspiciously, before grabbing her bag from the floor in front of her, where she had carelessly tossed it during their little make-out session. "This never happened," she declared and made her way to the exit. He nodded.

"Hey Jade," he said, stopping her before she could leave. She turned around to face him, her pierced eyebrow raised high. "You look pretty as a blonde."

She smirked at him, stroked over her wig, and left without another word. She hurried down the hallway in the direction of the dressing rooms, only to find Cat and Tori already waiting for her, fully changed, except for their blonde wigs.

"What took you so long?" Tori asked. "We've been waiting here for a good ten minutes."

"Not that I owe you any explanations, but I couldn't find my bag. It was hidden behind some flood light," Jade lied, trying to sound annoyed.

Cat started giggling. "Your dress's zipper is down," she said, pointing at Jade's cleavage, that was now a lot more revealing than when they had left the set together.

Quickly zipping it up, Jade glared at her friend. "So are we getting sushi now or what?" she snapped impatiently.

Tori eyed her suspiciously, knowing that something was up, but decided not to test her luck with Jade today. "Let's go."

* * *

**I never said there was a point to this.**


End file.
